


loki×thor/基锤—Sugar baby(1)

by bibabo



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Summary: 娱乐圈au/包养大明星loki×十八线艺人thor
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	loki×thor/基锤—Sugar baby(1)

01

Loki是个巨星，巨到什么程度，出道就是出名，艾美奖最年轻的视帝，得过两次奥斯卡提名，在荧幕上站了4年也没削减他的名气，反而还因为镁光灯的打磨更加纯熟深邃，因为长得俊俏，本来21的年纪说出去17岁也不唐突。

也是业内著名的假A团体的一员，这个团体是粉丝们自主营造的，团体成员还有Tony Stank、Bucky Barnes、Peter Parker等。Loki对自己在内不意外，反正他单纯无害的形象是装的，切开黑才是自己的本原。

但他不是个正常的alpha，其他的alpha不会有发情期，但是他有，从他分化开始爸妈带他去医院检查的时候就知道了，所以经纪人经常算着他的发情期，期间就送个omega去他"家"里，不让他去什么宴会了，免得被不怀好意的人盯上，捅了娄子还得花钱去谈判，让对方澄清。

Twitter趋势也总是能看到Loki的身影，今天是因为出来遛狗，明天是因为新造型出来营业。由于低调的样子太深入人心，路人缘也很好。而在媒体眼中，他手指上标志的装饰戒指也能被解析成和xxx的新恋情。

他不愁没戏拍，他刚出道那会儿就拍了大导演的戏，从男三开始混到了现在炙手可热的男一号，他没什么后台，就凭着一腔初生牛犊不怕虎的热血，不怕得罪人这一点被导演赏识。

经纪人是个beta，也很看重和照顾他，一心一意地带着这个孩子，还得时不时干助理的活儿，管着不让他吃太多油炸食品，仔细地给他筛剧本，竟然当出了妈的感觉。

02

Loki好不容易杀青了一部电视剧，迎来了他期待已久的假期，本来就年纪小，想着要去哪里哪里旅游，结果到了法国脚都没站稳，就被经纪人一通电话叫回国了，好在准他去甜品店打包了一个抹茶闪电泡芙，不过又得吃素好几天才能平衡这个卡路里。

本来是不愿意的，以往撒个娇经纪人就能帮忙推掉，现在年纪大了不管用了，听着经纪人嘴里的下次一定，下次一定。心里啐一声：呵，女人。

经纪人还说了，这次的卡司他应该挺感兴趣的，thor在里面演个杀手头头，估计就一两个镜头，Loki果然咬咬牙答应了。经纪人怎么也搞不懂大明星怎么看上了这个不出名的小演员，从上一年夏天就一直提及thor，虽然条件挺好，金发碧眼胸又大。

但没名气就是没名气，Loki要是明着和他交好，才是真的毁了他。Loki的粉丝里面少女占了大半，个个都是正气凛然的饭圈键盘侠，之前Loki就交过个名气没他大的朋友，硬是被粉丝理解成故意蹭热度，把那个艺人生生的从男二黑成了配角，Loki从此再也不敢把自己的关系暴露在镜头之下了。

这是一个动作片，他在里面饰演一个变态杀手，早年他因为长得讨喜，一直在拍爱情片。经纪人把剧本递给他的时候就跟他说了，转型得趁早，不然以后人老珠黄了，转个山路十八弯都没人在意。

Loki不屑。他这张脸少也能再撑二十年。

03

总之，戏是接了，两个月之后就进组开拍，Loki这段时间得健身和背词两手抓，以他现在这种瘦鸡身材当杀手分分钟被反杀。这期间他还要时不时发一些健身自拍上推特营业，露出自己挤出来的肱二头肌，再配几个emoji，两秒不到就有人评论了。

"Loki！！！！！衣服穿好！！！！妈妈不许你这么露！！！"

"啊啊啊啊Loki捅我！！！"

…………

看腻了，不想翻牌。Loki把手机一扔，然后躺在拳击台上，又想起了thor，他这个身材肯定是健身堆起来的，上次见他是在颁奖典礼上，他穿的是西装，把金色的头发束成了小马尾，虽然是西装三件套，但也能看得出锻炼充分的健壮手臂，还有被西装外套勾勒出来的腰身。

然后他再把手机拿起来，打开锁屏，点进推特，搜索，thor，显示出来的是ThorOdinson，头像是他的写真，简介"the real actor-thor."，Loki假装手滑关注了他，再假装手滑把追踪也开了，这次他总算有理由关注thor了，宣传期嘛。

Loki不常关注人，因为他看的顺眼的演员没几个，好多都是不太干净的演员，他也不会因为宣传期而勉强自己关注某个演员，导致他的关注人只有19个，thor就是他的第20个关注。

然后Loki美滋滋地脱下了护腕，把腿交叉叠着架在拳击台的围栏上，手指在屏幕上划了几下，从他的主页里看到了他只穿着一件灰色背心的健身照，身材真的辣得让Loki自卑地看了看自己平坦的腰腹，还有上次颁奖典礼他的自拍，虽然注定陪跑，但也在某些人心里搏下了镜头。

Loki点开那张照片，放大，在他背后看到了正在接受采访的自己，只有一个侧脸，这、这四舍五入一下，应该就是合照了，于是Loki保存到了相册里。

Loki决定要好好健身，不然以后不但抱不动thor还把腰闪了，就非常尴尬。

因为他知道thor是一个O，如假包换的O，他也知道thor在装A，不过具体原因不太了解，光是他听到的就有几个版本，这种O装A的演员他知道很多，毕竟现在这个世界对Omega的歧视非常严重，像伪装一个外壳给自己争取更多资源也无可厚非。

所以他和thor，不就是A对O，经典搭配，门当户对。thor就是他Loki天造地设的男朋友。

梦做够了，Loki翻身起来面对现实，拿着带来的剧本放在跑步机上，一边跑步一边大声地念剧本，这样有助于刺激脑子快速记忆。

再过几天私教就过来训练了，还有武术老师也要开始辅导他做更自然的打戏。都很鸡儿累，Loki忍着身体上的疼痛还要装出一副没事的样子，还得耐着性子不讲粗口。

04

果然第二天thor的粉丝莫名其妙的多了起来，他满头雾水，看了看趋势，"Loki新戏"，一看新增粉丝列表，划到了Loki，还自己检查了一下确认他是Loki laufeyson本人，然后叹口气，虽然不知道这个大明星为什么关注自己，但也只能互关回去。

05

两个月很快就到了，Loki每天吃着健身餐，水煮鸡胸肉和水煮蛋白，两个月没吃甜品，心情烦躁又抑郁，终于解放了，赶紧偷溜去甜品店买了个开心果慕斯蛋糕吃，终于有心情换上他虚伪的包装和旁边偷拍他的小姑娘合照。

经纪人告诉他下午两点就找人送他进组，第一场戏不出意外的话晚上七八点能收工，Loki看了看现在1点12分，他打包一袋吐司面包，然后走去面包店门口过两个店铺的地铁站，打了个电话提前叫车过来送他过去，到了片场大概一点半左右。

因为Loki的人设是谦逊实力派＋禁欲美男，所以早到过去候场背台词是他的标配，第一场戏肯定有媒体等着拍片场照，Loki就提前到了等着他们拍照报道，顺便把面包吃掉，还威胁助理不准告诉经纪人。

他今天穿的是白衬衫＋西裤，衬衫是宽松、长款的，他把最底下的两个扣给解开，衬衫正好能裹住臀部，西裤也是低腰的，今天有点小风，吹起衬衫就能不经意的秀出他这两个月练出来腹肌人鱼线，然后再度上趋势，身上的单品都被一抢而空，Loki就喜欢这种被人疯狂追随的感觉。

导演他认识，Loki成名作就是他执导的，两个人关系也好，导演是Lok推特20个关注里的其中一个，见面都直接称呼mate。Loki心中狂喜，有老大哥罩着可以偷偷和thor搭话。

06

刚打完招呼Loki就去到自己的位置上了，拿出背包里的剧本再过一遍台词，演员都会拿不同颜色的笔标注上自己对某段戏情绪的拿捏，他是个变态杀手，Loki对他的理解就是杀人的时候的眼神要和他见到甜点(thor)的时候的眼神一样。

无法掩饰的喜悦。

然后他过完台词看看手表，一点四十六分，他往周围一看，看到thor坐在很角落的地方也背着台词(虽然没几句)，好像没发现Loki，Loki趁机拿着台本和没开袋的面包假装刚来的样子走过去坐在他旁边。

thor没很惊讶，还以为是和他一样的小角色，只不过身上的香水闻起来十分富贵，想回过头和来人打个招呼，结果发现是Loki正不知道怎么应对，Loki就把手伸了过去。

"Hi，I'm Loki."

"I'm th…thor"

"Take it easy,mate，等下我们还有一场对手戏呢。"

thor台词也背完了，眼睛却还流连在他的台本上，旁边突然来了个巨星，他整个人都被吓僵了，只能边偷瞄边感慨Loki真的好看。

Loki却是一直都打量着他，看着一米九的大个男人耳朵都有点泛红，就想着说点什么缓解紧张，不巧导演喊开拍了，Loki和thor并肩走过去候场。

07

就这么几个镜头竟然拍到了七点半，和他搭戏的男二号戏烂得，被导演和Loki轮番委婉地指导了一下还是一副死人脸，导演是因为流量才勉强安排了男二给那个演员，本来竟然还企图当男一。还好有吐司面包，不然Loki脾气上来了真就不想拍了。

中场休息的时候Loki和导演商量了一下让他把男二换下来，让thor试一下这个角色，导演打量了一下thor，穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉，演潜伏在医院当眼科医生的特工，好像也不违和。

他也不计较什么得不得罪的了，把那个演员换了下来让thor试演一下，结果出乎意料的好，thor眼神的颤动诠释出医生看到血淋淋的杀手时瞬间地惊慌，但很快就被特工积累出来的冷静取代了。

Loki还偷偷在thor把他抱起来的时候埋在他脖颈间吸了一口，用的橙子味的沐浴露。

总之这条于是就过了，大家成功下班，thor也把原来的演员挤了下来自己翻身成了男二，虽然对那位演员非常愧疚，但回想起自己出道这么多年的摸爬滚打也没混出个什么，还是欣然地接受了。

当天晚上thor就问导演要来了Loki的ins账户，发送申请，然后扔下手机去背一下自己的新台本，先把明天要对的给背下来。背着背着就把整本都背完了。

thor拿起手机一看12点了，他今天还没吃饭，现在身体才反应过来，饿得他冒冷汗。两个小时之前Loki通过了他的申请，发了个👻的emoji，他现在才回复一个👾，没想到Loki秒回了。

因为一直盯着手机看thor有没有回复他。

"今天谢谢你了，不然我可能还得要好久才能在这种电影里拿到男二。"

"没事，你应得的。"  
"我看你今天整个下午都没有吃东西，要不要出来吃夜宵？"

thor本来饿得蜷缩在床上，听到这个消息一下直起身来，也不委婉地推脱一下。  
"去哪里吃？"

Loki一边觉得这个傻子都不问一下，Loki想伺机黑他可是易如反掌的，一边把他家楼下的日式居酒屋的地址打了出来，然后打个电话过去提前开好包厢，等thor到了，他就套个外套下去，可惜不能和他一起吃，这么晚了吃东西会被骂的，明天还会水肿。

这个点了，好在那家店晚上做的是半餐馆半酒吧。

08

thor在居酒屋门口等着Loki，没想到晚上的风这么凉，他就穿着今天在片场的私服，额外套了件夹克，还是扎着马尾，他的金发缀在夜晚里，像在大陆上升起的月亮。

Loki过去拍了拍他的肩膀，带着他进餐厅，thor看见Loki带着口罩，才想起来和大明星吃饭可能会被跟拍，他这么多年都平平淡淡的，哪怕是露着全脸出街都不怕被拍，但是Loki不同，他这么年轻就炙手可热的，thor还担心起来自己会拉低他的形象。

"你点你想吃的吧，我买单。"

"你不吃吗…？"

"不敢吃，要保持身材， 晚饭都不能吃，我经纪人好凶的，助理也向着他，我吃个泡芙都得提防着他们。"

"你偏瘦了，这种身材不是应该增重吗？"

"上镜显胖，我也觉得我该增重……像你的身材就很好，不过壮汉不适合我现在的形象，whatever，这部戏以后就能转型了。"

"你……你跟我说这些好吗，我爆料给媒体可是能赚很多钱的，你不会不知道你的消息很值钱吧。"

"你不会的。"

Loki主动地拉近了和thor的距离，直勾勾地盯着thor蓝色的眼睛，眼神习惯性的向下盯一下他的唇瓣。不知道是眼神太真挚，还是距离太近了，thor脸红了起来，赶紧眨巴眨巴眼推搡开面前的Loki，无意中闻到了他的信息素。，透过他喷的古龙水闻到一股清冽的酒味。

"那个，菜上了我先吃了。"

09

thor点了个拉面，太香了，Loki闻着豚骨汤底的味道疯狂分泌唾沫，还是麻辣味的，空气中又叠加了一层香辣，只好转过一边去刷手机，但是又没办法不去看thor，为什么他吃个面在Loki眼里都这么色情，那张被熏红了的嘴巴吞吐着面条，然后在口腔里咀嚼，在腮帮顶出一个鼓包。像只兔子，却吃得很安静，没有粗鲁的吸面声。

thor被盯得有点难为情。  
"你…你真的不吃？"

"不吃！"

好吧。那thor就继续吃了。

10

吃完都一点了，Loki趁机说太晚了，要不在他家住一晚，明天一起去片场。thor踌躇地看看手机里助理不断发过来的信息，本来想着拒绝的，被助理知道他和一个alpha过了一夜，肯定千刀万剐他都嫌不够。

然后Loki看着他嗦面嗦得红润的嘴唇，好想亲，想咬，想亲到他喘不过气。

然后他就这样做了，Loki一直尽力的克制住自己的信息素，不然在见到thor的那一刻就应该爆发的，终于把苦艾酒的清冽芳醇发散了出来，thor立刻被alpha的味道压制住了，腿软得扑进了Loki怀里，他不知道为什么Loki要这样做，但是他现在完全被动了，只能任着他亲，还被领到了他家里。

但好在Loki不是趁人之危的人，就停在一个吻，没再继续发展下去，两个人就在一铺床上互相背着身睡觉，thor窘迫得没有回复Loki的晚安。

Zzz

.tbc


End file.
